<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Date by detroit_becomenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589010">Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd'>detroit_becomenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin has bad thoughts, Gavin shit talking himself, M/M, ptsd mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detroit_becomenerd/pseuds/detroit_becomenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission for definitelynotsatan on Tumblr! </p><p>Gavin goes on a blind date after a recent stand up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin groaned as he read over the text. Of course Valorie wouldn’t be coming. Something “came up”. So in layman’s terms, he was being stood up. He should have expected it, a piece of ass like that wouldn’t want some beat up cop like him. He knew he should have given up on dating. No one would want him, regardless of sex. Any guy or girl he asked out seemed to reject him or humiliate him for even thinking they had a shot together. Now he was standing outside a restaurant that he had made a reservation for and was going to have to call and cancel it because Valorie was suddenly busy. Gavin sighed once the call was made, exhaustion settling in his bones.</p><p>“Guess I’m just getting take out tonight..” He mumbled quietly and began to trudge his way home. A bouquet of flowers hung limply by his side, a dozen roses for the once lucky lady, that was cast aside in a nearby alley with brief violence that quickly deflated once he saw how the red petals fluttered down weakly, giving under the rough toss against a brick wall that was undeserved to the innocent flowers. Gavin groaned and rubbed his face as that exhaustion overcame him again.</p><p>“Shit… I’m really pathetic, huh? Can’t even take a rejection well, who the fuck would wanna deal with me? Should really just stay single forever and protect people from my dumbass..” That’s how he supposed he found himself at his home, dressed down to some boxers with his cats curled up close to him. While they were a comfort in dark times, it still didn’t stop him from calling in sick the next day. His nearly spotless record was marred with another black mark, a day called in from poor mental health. Fowler understood, but it felt so embarrassing to say he was too exhausted to come in from night terrors. PTSD and poor break ups never seemed to mix. The depression was enough to agitate an episode, and he just didn’t want to run the risk of another one during the day-- or god forbid a psychological seizure. Those were the worst. He would be mortified if anyone saw one of those. He’d quit on the spot if that happened. Though thankfully he felt much better when he woke.</p><p>His cat Socks, an American shorthair with black paws rested in the crook of his knees that were curled up towards his abdomen, his other cat Leo, a calico, was resting against his back. While Gavin felt groggy, having the presence of his cats was a bit grounding. The soft fur heated the skin where it was touching, and it was almost tempting to say there. Though he knew he had to get up, otherwise, a depressive episode could set in instead of a PTSD one. He groaned and got up slowly, stretching out his arms and back where he sat in bed. Socks glared and got up, having been jostled when he sat up and not at all pleased she had to move. That managed a small smile from Gavin.</p><p>“Hey, Socks… Sorry to move on you, girly.. I’ll make sure to cuddle you later since Daddy’s staying home.” His phone dinged a moment after, immediately erasing Gavin’s smile with a frown.</p><p>“Or not.. Shit, who’s texting at this hour?” He sighed out as he grabbed his reading glasses to look at the text. It was from Tina, so perhaps it wasn’t so bad.</p><p>[From Ti-Bag]: hey heard u called in sick, date dump u?</p><p>Of course she could tell.</p><p>[From G-Spot]: yeah.. something “came up”..</p><p>[From Ti-Bag]: that sux</p><p>[From Ti-Bag]: good thing i got u a blind date</p><p>Gavin paled. A blind date? He could strangle her after reading that. </p><p>[From G-Spot]: tina please no</p><p>[From T-Bag]: hey i think ull like him. hes literally tall, dark, &amp; handsome.</p><p>Gavin sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>[From G-Spot]: if this goes to shit, im gonna strangle u</p><p>[From T-Bag]: u can strangle me anytime ;)</p><p>[From T-Bag]: but seriously, i think ull like him</p><p>[From G-Spot]: fine.. when?</p><p>[From T-Bag]: saturday</p><p>Saturday. Okay, so he had a few days. Almost a week really. He had time to prepare for it. And with a blind date, hopefully he wouldn’t get stood up. Again. And it was a guy, so maybe this man was cute. Based on Tina’s description, he was his type, and that was a good sign. And Tina probably told him enough that Gavin was hopefully enough of his type that he wasn’t absolutely disgusted with the thought of a beaten up, scarred detective who was emotionally constipated. If worse came to worst, perhaps he could get a fuck buddy out of this whole set up. A fuck buddy would be great to help with the touch starved issue in his life. To help him feel less lonely. Probably not for long though. He knew better. Things like this wouldn’t last. He knew it wouldn’t.</p><p>His improv day off was filled with black coffee as bitter as him and some true crime television shows, so he could critique descriptions of certain processes or get some ideas of what to investigate next in a real case. Sometimes these silly shows could inspire him to investigate a new avenue or consider something else he wouldn’t have come up on his own in his current state. Though it was mostly him critiquing today as it was older crimes, crimes that would never adhere to modern day processes. He sighed and turned the television off, getting more irritated than he intended as he tried to think of things to do to bide his time. He could go for a jog, but that involved getting changed into proper clothes. He could fiddle with his camera, but he’d hate for his frustrations to make him throw the poor device across the room.</p><p>“Shit.. I got it bad.. How the hell am I supposed to prepare for this goddamn blind date if I’m this phckin’ hung up?” He should just tell Tina to tell the dude he couldn’t do it. Gavin shouldn’t force some guy to suffer even a minute of a date with him. Though Tina always knew what was best for him, so he found himself staring at a blank text box with vile words in his head. And almost like she knew he was about to message, she responded. </p><p>[From Ti-Bag]: dont even think about calling it off btw<br/>[From Ti-Bag]: i know u need this more than u think</p><p>Gavin groaned.</p><p>“Right as ever, Ti..” He grumbled as he sent her a text simply reading “ok”, not at all in the mood to argue.</p><p>“Guess I’ll just take a shower to wake up..” The detective decided after a few minutes of simply stewing in his thoughts. A shower would help him breathe and maybe relax a bit. It was hopeful thinking, but hopeful was better than the negative shitstorm in his brain. He trudged to his bathroom with Salem, a half blind Siamese cat, trailing between his legs with a soft chirp leaving her every few minutes.</p><p>“I already fed you Salem, just leave me alone right now..” He muttered before giving her a little pet, almost as an apology for having to brush her off for now. Of course, he didn’t want to make her feel bad, but he also didn’t want her to trip him and make him break his neck. It’d be awful to show up on his date with a neck brace. That’d be one hell of a way to leave an impression though. But he was already in the bathroom, and the door was shut to prevent any cats from getting in. They hated the bathroom, but every time Gavin went to shower, they thought it’d be a brilliant idea to follow him. Why, he would never understand, so he was happy they didn’t pull any stunts to get in. Less stress was good, and since he’d stopped his cats, he’d successfully prevented a stressor.</p><p>“Hm.. Cold or scalding hot? I think I’m feeling scalding hot today..” He muttered as he started the water. Gavin stripped down as the water warmed up, taking his time to remove his boxers. The water always seemed to take too long on days like this, leaving him standing in the cold bathroom as the water took far too long to warm to the scalding temperature he enjoyed. A fitting metaphor for his life, waiting in the cold for a warmth that comes far too late. He could only hope that it would eventually come. </p><p>He climbed into the shower once the water finally warmed, sighing in content as the scalding water turned his skin a soft red and steamed up the bathroom. He found it soothed his muscles, even if it wasn’t the best for his skin. It forced them to relax when he was too tense to relax himself, so it was a good enough trade off for him. Though what little tension that had just left his body returned in almost an innocent when there was a knock at the door. Nobody ever came to his home, and if it was Tina, she would have barged in and yelled it was her by now. Besides, she was at work anyways, so it really couldn’t be her. Gavin stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist before retrieving his gun from his room. He headed to the front door, carefully carrying it down low in case it was just an innocent party. Better to be safe than sorry was his rule.</p><p>He opened the door, only to be met with a piercing blue gaze.</p><p>“Who the phck--”</p><p>“Hello, Detective Reed. Captain Fowler sent me to check in on you as he was concerned about your well being after you called in sick. He was afraid you may have been injured or had hurt yourself, so he requested I check in on you.”</p><p>Gavin scowled. Of course Fowler would send some random guy-- no, a random android, he just noticed the LED-- to check in on him.</p><p>“Well, I’m fine, so you can piss off and tell Fowler I’m okay.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re fine Detective? Your skin is red, and your body temperature is at a--”</p><p>“Don’t analyze me--! I just got out of the shower to answer, Tin Can. Now go so I can finish it.”</p><p>“Alright, Detective. Enjoy the rest of your day off. I hope you feel better soon.” And just like that, the android turned and left, almost like he didn’t just interrupt Gavin’s shower. Gavin groaned and practically slammed the door shut after the man. He didn’t recognize him, so he supposed he was a new model that was starting to work at the DPD. Or maybe he was a part of the SWAT team based on how big he was. He was probably even taller than that dipshit Connor. Plus he was kind of handsome when he got past the idea that he was an android, and… Gavin mentally slapped himself and groaned. Nope, he wasn’t going to fantasize about some android he literally just met in the shower. He refused to. He quickly scrubbed himself down and rinsed off before getting out and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.</p><p>Thankfully, Gavin could distract himself after the shower with emails and menial housework. The mundane things that he was accustomed to added their own comfort, and soon, he was settled in bed and mentally preparing for a week-long work schedule before the big day. A blind date was honestly more suited to someone younger than him, and he hoped Tina would just pair him up with some other bitter man who didn’t care about the blind date. Maybe if not fuck buddies, they could be drinking buddies and just complain about life a lot. Even though Gavin didn’t like to drink that often, doing it with someone else to get on their good side and keep them around. That’s how it was with Hank before Cole died. He could afford to do it again, even if he wasn’t in his prime.</p><p>The night was easy on him for once, and he managed in some breakfast the next morning. The days dragged on like usual, and with their monotonous tasks and the occasional criminal chase or interrogation he managed to even forget about the big day. It took Tina to remind him on Friday afternoon as she bumped shoulders with him.</p><p>“Hey, are you excited for the date?” She grinned at him, her eyes shining with mischief and amusement as usual. <br/>“Date..? Oh shit, wait, that date?? Is it tomorrow??”</p><p>“Uh, yeah-- Did you seriously forget, Gavin?” Her expression turned to one of surprise as she stared almost flabbergasted at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve just been so busy-- Phck, where is it even at?”</p><p>“It’s at that little Italian restaurant you like, you know the one run by the sweet grandma and her grandkids?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah.. The dude likes Italian?”</p><p>“Well uh-- He actually can’t eat. He just said he’d like the environment.” </p><p>“...Tina, don’t tell me he’s an android.” Tina immediately threw up defensive hands and a nervous grin, only confirming Gavin’s worries.</p><p>“Tina, oh my god--”</p><p>“Hey, he’s a nice guy! Actually, he works within the station too--”</p><p>“If it’s Connor, I am going to actually murder you, Ti.”</p><p>“It’s not, it’s not-- Just trust me. Give it a shot, and if you absolutely hate the date, I’ll owe you one.”</p><p>“...Fine, but if I end up murdered by this plastic prick, I am so haunting your ass.” Tina grinned wider.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, ghost roomie.” Gavin rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. He could suck it up for Tina. Though he wondered which android she’d set him up with. There was a large variety of officer androids that stayed after the revolution, and she’d already confirmed it wasn’t Connor. He briefly considered the new android who’d checked on him, but he quickly brushed it off. It couldn’t possibly be. Besides, Gavin hadn’t seen him around at all, so he was probably a specialty android. Or at least, he thought he was when the android not even a few seconds later approached him when Gavin was at his desk, typing away at some case file.</p><p>“Detective?” Gavin blinked and looked up, surprised to see the man that he realized looked… Almost identical to Connor, save for the eyes, height, and outfit.</p><p>“Shit, almost gave me a scare Tin Can. Thought you were Connor.”</p><p>“Apologies. I just came to inform you that I shall be your partner starting Monday.”</p><p>“..Excuse me?”</p><p>“I said, I shall be--”</p><p>“No, I heard you. I just can’t believe Fowler really assigned an android to work with me.” </p><p>“Well, he deemed it most suitable as you have apparently been aggressive with androids in the past, so Captain Fowler believed it best to assign me to you in the hopes that you can learn to at least be a little more cooperative with androids.” Gavin frowned.</p><p>“Pfft, yeah right. Cooperative with a tin dick like you? In his dreams.” </p><p>“I see. Well, you have Monday to think it over.” He then smoothly walked away, like someone who walked away from a burning building with not a single care. Just like a knock off cool guy. Gavin hated it. </p><p>When the Saturday arrived, Gavin had pushed all thoughts of the android out of his mind, and he focused on getting ready. Another shower, blow dried hair that was styled into a more neat and date worthy form, and a nice outfit of a white shirt under a pale blue, button up and black slacks. He chose his most decent looking dress shoes that only had a small scuff on the toe from a mission he had to wear them in. He hoped he looked good enough as he drove to the restaurant. When he arrived, he was half expecting to be told the date wouldn’t show up again. He could at least eat alone since this android couldn’t eat. What he didn’t expect was most definitely not the image of that android who looked like Connor, no longer wearing his Cyberlife coat and standing like a soldier outside the restaurant, intimidating those who passed and who wanted to enter.</p><p>Gavin groaned as he approached him.</p><p>“No way, are you seriously my blind date.”</p><p>“Oh. How funny, I didn’t realize you would be Miss Chen’s best friend who was in need of a date.”</p><p>“I’m not-- Wait, Miss Chen?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss Chen. We are rather close now. She prefers it when I call her that, and so I do. What do you call her?”</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, maybe Tina? Or Ti? Or Ti-Bag?”</p><p>“Ti-Bag?” The pure shock on the android’s once stoic face was enough to make Gavin snort. He didn’t think something so small would surprise the android, but hey, he supposed he was open to surprises himself.</p><p>“Yeah, Ti-Bag. It’s a fun nickname. You know, speaking of names, I don’t think I ever got yours, big guy.”</p><p>“Conan. But most refer to me as Nines.” </p><p>“Shit, Conan? Sounds like a comedian.”</p><p>“I can assure you, I am most definitely a detective and not a comedian. I’m actually the successor of Connor.”</p><p>“Really. Well why don’t you tell me more while we go in? I’m gonna freeze my ass off out here.” The android agreed to go in, not wanting the detective to literally nor figuratively freeze his ass off.</p><p>They took a seat in a booth near the window, the warm lighting contrasting nicely with the cold blue black outside the window. Conan gave Gavin a small smile as they took a seat, apologizing quietly for his inability to eat.</p><p>“Hey, don’t sweat it.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I just don’t want you to feel awkward. I was content with the atmosphere of a small diner, but I know some people are… disturbed when people watch them eat.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, Conan. Really.”</p><p>“Alright, Detective.”</p><p>“Call me Gavin.”</p><p>“Oh, alright, D-- Gavin.” Gavin snorted as he grabbed a menu to look over.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how did Tina even talk you into this?”</p><p>“Well, Captain Fowler had her give me a tour. We chatted, had a lunch break together, and she suggested I have a blind date with her friend. I didn’t see the harm in it, and so far, it seems to be going well, so I have no qualms about this date.” Conan smiled gently at the other. Gavin hated how it made his cheeks warm and his heart flutter.</p><p>“Oh, uh.. I’m glad you like it so far..” He muttered before burying his nose into the menu, trying to hide his face a little. Conan chuckled and gently pressed the menu down with a single finger as he arched a brow at the other.</p><p>“Everything alright, Gavin?” Gavin almost squeaked, and he was luckily saved by a waitress who came to take his drink order. He quickly ordered water for himself and some thirium for Conan before they were left alone.</p><p>“Gavin? Are you alright? I’m genuinely concerned now.” Conan spoke with a gentleness that wounded Gavin. He hated how pitying it sounded, how Cyberlife had perfected his voice to sound so caring. Androids couldn’t feel. He should know better.</p><p>“No, I.. I’m fine.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“I said I’m fine.”</p><p>“..Alright, Gavin.” There were a few beats of silence before Gavin decided it would be best to be honesty. That’s what Valorie went on about how it was the best policy. Guess it was better to try it now than later. </p><p>“Look, I just… I don’t know what Tina told you, but honestly I’m not that great. I’m a piece of shit, worn out cop that has way too many anger issues. You’re better off with some other guy. Someone better than me.” Conan’s eyes were gentle, and Gavin had to close his eyes tight to avoid that look. It was too soft for someone as rugged as him. The detective almost didn’t notice when those fingers grasped his jaw, guiding him up into as delicate of a kiss as the hold on his face. He melted and kissed the other in return, lips moving against the synthetic ones as he held onto the table for support. When the kiss broke, he hesitantly opened his eyes in fear of it all just being a daydream. But the blue flush on Conan’s cheeks only confirmed the kiss was true, and he felt his heartbeat just a little bit faster over the fact that he’d just been kissed for the first time in so long.</p><p>“Gavin? I mean this kindly when I say shut up. You’re letting your insecurities take over when I know you’re not as bad as you seem. You have some rough edges, sure, but anyone would with a past like yours. That’s why Fowler wanted me to work with you because I’m able to look past that with little to no bias. I don’t mind trying to make this work, Gavin, but you need to be open too, okay?” </p><p>Gavin gave a dumb little nod before stealing another quick kiss from Conan. He settled back in his seat again as the waitress returned, blushing a little when she giggled and set down their drinks. The human looked at his water before glancing back at the android who was seemingly testing out the thirium like it was poison before deeming it acceptable to put into his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, how about we blow this joint?” Conan seemed confused.</p><p>“Gavin, I can’t partake of illegal substances.” Gavin snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, I meant let’s leave. I know of a park I think you’ll like better than watching me eat.” </p><p>“Oh! Then yes, let us “blow this joint”.” Gavin laughed and nodded, paying for the thirium and leaving the waitress a tip for having to deal with their dumbasses before getting up and leaving with the android, the cool evening breeze nipping at their skin as they headed out to the park, the two of them chatting quietly and laughing about random things together. Perhaps Gavin could stand to make a few changes, especially if one of those changes made Conan a part of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>